


Christmas StEve

by Pambot3000



Series: The Bendy Boys Do Fluff! [8]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action Figures, Boys In Love, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Embedded Images, Fanart, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pambot3000/pseuds/Pambot3000
Summary: Steve: "Tell Santa what you want for Christmas, Bucky."Bucky: "A jet ski."Steve: "Okay."Bucky: "A puppy."Steve: "We'll see."Bucky: "A kitten."Steve: "Maybe."Bucky: "Some new knives."Steve: "No problem."Bucky: "A kangaroo."Steve: "Wait, what?"Bucky: "A self-propelled anti-aircraft weapon."Steve: "Whoa, settle down..."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Bendy Boys Do Fluff! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958557
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Christmas StEve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voodoosgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodoosgirl/gifts).



> As always, for my Muse/Sister in All Things and Stucky, Voodoosgirl. Merry Christmas!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21628602@N07/50759529071/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
